


Sunrises

by vanityaffair



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It's Love People, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Tags Are Hard, Teen Angst, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: The sunrise sure did look pretty. . .But Johnny Cade looked even better.





	Sunrises

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Whaddya know? I just watched the movie once, read the book over a sum of a whooping 5 times and here the hell I am. Don’t think of this as plotless and don’t really think of this as good cause the characters may be out of character idk…But I mean…if you think this is good…THANK YOUUUUU <33333333333333 Mistakes are all mine if any and there shall be angst. And this may make me cry I dunno why, but it just may. This is just a brief little thing I made…Smut may be eventual or not…depends on my lazy ass actually trying to write it….
> 
> Pairing: Johnny Cade x Ponyboy Curtis

 

> _**“** Nothing gold can stay… **”**_

_**-** _

_The sunrise looked real nice but…Johnny looked even nicer._

_-_

Ponyboy leaned up against the post of the broken-down barbed fence, cigarette burning slowly down in between his index and his middle finger. The sunrise was mighty pretty – the rising gold had graced its lovely hue across the sky, the pink of the night mixing in with it before becoming hidden within the gold that was washing over the sky. Mist was slowly raising from the lower valley which combined with gold gave it that gold and grey appearance and soon enough slowly rising behind the valley was the sun. He rose the burning cigarette to his lips and inhaled the burning menthol, it burned the back of his throat slightly but he didn’t mind it.

“Golly – That sure is pretty.”

He turned to the direction of the voice and slowly walking over was Johnny Cade. He had his hands shoved in his jean pockets as he slowly walked up, standing beside him. Ponyboy blew a cloud of smoke as he watched the luring sun rise from behind the valley, climbing up from its lulling slumber ever so slowly yet ever so quickly into the sky. Dawn rising with it.

“Sure is.”

But, even though the sunrise was pretty breathtaking, there was something else that was pretty breathtaking.

Johnny. He was pretty good-looking too. Ponyboy took a brief glance at him, his own eyes lured in by him. Even though some of his hair was cut in order to keep him in disguise, he still looked handsome. It still took Ponyboy by surprise that Johnny, quiet and soft-spoken Johnny, killed someone. He can still remember how scared and how frightened he looked after he killed that Soc…He was looking a greenish-pale, those black eyes wider and huger than anything.

_‘I…I killed him...'_

_‘I…I killed that boy….’_

Johnny killing someone just didn’t go well in a sentence together. Ponyboy still tries not to believe it. He just can’t believe it. Johnny’s just so innocent…Him taking a life just didn’t set in right away.

“Ponyboy?”

Ponyboy’s eyes widen out of the slight trance they were in and he looked over at Johnny, “Yeah?”

“You alright?”Johnny questioned, his voice sounding a bit worried.

“I’m fine…just dazed off a little.”He replied listlessly, tossing his finished cigarette down to the ground, stepping on it to put it out.

Though in reality Ponyboy’s thoughts were on Johnny. Sweet little Johnny…

“Ponyboy…I…”Johnny slowly said, those big black eyes looking at Ponyboy who was now looking right back at them, lost in those sweet orbs of obsidian black.

“What?”Ponyboy asked before feeling himself being lured closer in. Johnny didn’t try to step back or move away. He remained there. Standing, waiting for him to move in closer.

“I…”Johnny couldn’t even get his words out as Ponyboy slowly wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. He lowered his head, his lips connecting to Johnny’s. Johnny didn’t even try to push back or move away, he let it take him. That hidden warmth between the two slowly grew with the rising sun that encase them – wrapped its warming gold around the two. 

Finally when Ponyboy pulled away, slow and unhurried, he looked into those now widen eyes. They looked fearful – timid. Johnny quavered ever so slight in his grip. His eyes were starting to look watery as if he was going to cry. “Pon-Ponyboy I…I…love you…”He finally muttered out, a single tear falling from his eyes. Ponyboy pulled him close to his chest, feeling Johnny’s slowly cascading tears goes through his shirt. “Don’t cry Johnny…”He softly whispered only for the two of them to hear.

“I c-can’t help it Pony…I just can’t…”Johnny tearfully mumbled. Ponyboy could feel his own eyes water. For reasons he didn’t know. Yet right then and there, Johnny was crying. Crying because he was in love with Ponyboy. 

He gently rubbed Johnny’s back, trying to soothe him but he knew that trying to soothe a loving heart needed more. Finally Johnny raised his head from Pony’s chest, his face wet from tears and his eyes a twinge bit red from crying. “P-Pony I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be.”Pony said softly before pulling Johnny back into a kiss, holding him much closer as that warmth they had rekindled – grew even more. That kiss felt like a eternity though a eternity that only consisted of him and Johnny in it. Just him and Johnny….The sunrise covering them in gold…beautiful,everlasting gold.

-

But who would've knew that soon…Johnny would die within the next few days? The chruch went aflame and children were trapped.... Who knew that Ponyboy’s world would crash before his very eyes when both of his friends die…Johnny then…Dallas. Who knew…. No one didn’t know…

Ponyboy’s heart felt as if it had broken into a million pieces when Johnny died. It was beyond repair. Beyond fixable. Being broken and being tore apart. That’s when it hit him unbearably hard. It was vague for awhile but that’s when it finally became clear…

He was in love with Johnny. Bitter realization hit him hard. Soon his heart broke even more into tiny pieces when Dallas died. Both of his friends dead…both of them…

He really loved Johnny…he really did…He soon realized it when it was too damn late that he really loved him more than he loved anything or anyone…even loved him more than his brother Sodapop and Darry…

He really truly loved him….

Now that he’s gone…his broken heart was beating with a broken sense of direction…a broken sense of reality…

Like Robert Frost put it....

.........

> _Nothing gold can stay...._

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I hoped you enjoy this because I sure did and I may just even write smut for this…One never knows what I will do. xD Alright that’s enough. I may write a smut story depends…Just depends….


End file.
